


The Script

by dope_suga



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jennie and Yoongi hate each other, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, Studio Sex, but then stuff changed, fluffy too, jennie is horny when drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dope_suga/pseuds/dope_suga
Summary: Min Yoongi never honestly liked Jennie, never. At least he thought he did until he found himself stuck in a really difficult position where he couldn't get away from.





	The Script

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what Yoongi does in his studio when he was bored then this idea came up

**Yoongi**

Yoongi was shuffling his feet and walking around in agitation trying to memorize the lines on the scripts. And for fuck's sake, these scripts tend to get cringe worthy and he was wondering whether he could pull off all the aegyo shit without making it look dumb on live television.

It was a year end music show and Yoongi was supposed to host the whole event with no other than the one and only Jennie Kim. The nation's goddess; the whole freaking country seemed to adore her, well except for Yoongi. He absolutely and most definitely hated her from the bottom of his miniscule heart and he didn't even know why he loathed her so much. Just seeing her made Yoongi's toes tingle in annoyance.

Yoongi didn't even know why he accepted to host the damned event in the first place. He was just fairly good at radio DJ'ing or hosting a radio show or maybe a variety show on TV. Definitely not a cringe attack of a show where you were supposed to act cute and say dumb stuff for no apparent reason. It should have been Taehyung or Hoseok who should have done this, not him. But it was too late to turn back now. The show was starting in thirty minutes and he literally couldn't really do anything about it.

The fact that he had to bond with Jennie Kim for some odd four hours stressed him out even more. It was his own fault he didn't use his brain to decline the offer to host.

"Can you stop walking around like a psychotic penguin for God's sake? You're giving me anxiety," Seokjin looked up from his phone and said. He had finished with the makeup and was waiting till the others were done with it.

"No, I'm just gonna keep doing that because penguins are cute, also you're not the one who's having to remember all these lines," Yoongi retorted back giving the eldest hyung a murderous glare.

Seokjin just rolled his eyes and went back to scroll through his phone completely ignoring Yoongi who was having a mental breakdown.

"Relax hyung, she's not gonna bite you," Taehyung said while his hair was being blow-dried.

"Who's she?" Yoongi asked not really paying attention to Taehyung as he kept on striding back and forth within the room.

"You know, Jennie."

"What? Why should I be scared of her? I just really _really_ don't like her okay?" Yoongi said defensively.

"But no one said anything about you being scared of her," Hoseok said joining the conversation.

Yoongi spluttered in disbelief. It was so unlike him to be lost for words considering that he was the best when it came to side remarks and dry sarcasm.

Hoseok and Taehyung high fived each other smirking like they knew something which he didn't. "What's so amusing?" He finally managed to ask which followed with some snickering by the two of them.

"Assholes," Yoongi muttered to himself and started cramming the lines with no success as one of the staff came to escort him backstage before the show started.

"Good luck hyung!" Hoseok shouted at Yoongi who was already walking out of the room "We all know you're a real softie for Jennie," he continued to scream. Yoongi suppressed the urge to smack him across the face as he was already leaving the changing room. Surely, later he'll get hold of him when they get back to their dorms.

Yoongi decided that he needed all the positive energy available and not think about Jennie who was the polar opposite of positivity. But Yoongi's plan didn't work for too long or very effectively. As soon as he arrived backstage, the sight of Jennie Kim welcomed him like a long forgotten nightmare. She was also dressed in black similar to the colour of his suit and the back of her long dress trailed along the floor as she walked.

Yoongi managed a smile which almost resembled a grimace and Jennie returned the smile with the same enthusiasm. Of course, this wasn't the first time they met; they've seen each other on numerous occasions and some of her group members hung out with Yoongi's group members when they had vacations. Off the stage, the two groups were really close and everyone was friends with everyone except for Yoongi and Jennie.

He went through the scripts one last time while the sound engineers clipped a microphone onto his collar. "Five minutes to go, Yoongi, go stand next to Jennie over that cross. Wait until the music start and then walk on to the stage okay?" The director commanded pointing his index at the direction where Yoongi was supposed to go.

He feigned a smile yet again and stood beside Jennie. They didn't dare talk to each other until the stage lit up.

"Let's go," Yoongi said and he and Jennie stepped out into the bright light amidst the cheering of thousands and thousands of fans.

It was always good to hear the audience so loud because he always felt somehow more confident and secure with himself when he hears the deafening cheering.

"Hello," they greeted together waving at the audience. The screaming grew even louder as they introduced each other as they were supposed to do according to the script.

"Are you guys ready to have fun?" Yoongi screamed into the mic which was followed by another wave of incoherent cheering.

"Please welcome on stage; Lisa, Jimin, Momo, Yugyeom, Seulgi and Kai," Jennie said and the named idols came into the stage for the opening item of the show.

As Yoongi and Jennie went backstage, Jimin made eye contact with Yoongi and winked glancing swiftly at Jennie who thankfully didn't notice. Honestly, Hoseok had to stop spreading this bullshit around, it was already awkward enough and it wasn't easy to fake it all the time on stage.

"So," Yoongi finally said after five minutes of unbearable awkward silence. He couldn't handle the tension anymore. "How's work?"

Really? Did he really have to ask that? Couldn't he honestly think of anything better to ask from her? Or just not say anything like he planned? Wasn't he supposed to be some goddamn amazing lyricist but cannot come up with something which sounded less stupid than that?

"You know, the usual," she said. "How 'bout you?"

Naah, its okay. She was on the same level of stupidity.

"Good, a bit busy since it's the end of the year, there's a lot to be done."

Another minute of silence.

"I thought you would be ignoring me for the whole time, what changed your mind?" Jennie asked looking up at him curiously.

She made a good point. Even Yoongi didn't know why he even started up a conversation with her.

"I mean, almost four hours of uncomfortable silence? Nahh I'd rather try to socialize with my worst enemies," Yoongi said.

"So we're still enemies."

"Definitely."

Jennie rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. "Whatever," she hissed. "Honestly, what's your problem?"

"What's  _your_  problem?" Yoongi snapped back.

"Oh nothing," she scoffed. "It's just that we have a really good relationship don't we?" Sarcasm was dripping from her mouth.

"Don't pretend to be so innocent, you hate me too," Yoongi said.

But now he actually thought back about it, did she really hate him? What proof did he have to support his view? Actually, he had none. He had always assumed that Jennie hated him, the thought had just come naturally to him and he had absolutely made sure that he tried to hate her as well. Now that he thinks back, it didn't really make sense, why would he even assume that someone who had apparently done nothing to him hated him for no reason.

"Who said I hated you? Well right now I do because you're being a total dickhead but I never hated you at first," Jennie said. "You were the one who seemed like an asshole anyway."

"No-" Yoongi was cut off by the director ordering them to get ready to be on stage in thirty seconds. "Let's just drop it," he said trying to regain his composure in accordance to face the crowd again.

_-x-_

Four hours later, Yoongi found himself in a backstage room with all his members and Jennie's members with the staff and Bang PD was there too for some odd reason. It was almost suffocating inside the packed room and Yoongi was trying not to pass out due to loss of Oxygen. He never liked crowded places anyway and he was almost falling asleep, he was dead tired after all the hosting.

Everyone was talking and cracking jokes all around him but he wasn't in the mood. Lisa and Jungkook were flipping a water bottle while Taehyung was trying to teach Jisoo how to tie shoelaces from one hand. Everywhere he looked, it was an utter mess. His friends were delinquents and all he needed was to go home and get some sleep.

The show had ended well, even better than he had expected considering the circumstances which was unavoidable. It was just his own stupidity.

"You two did well," Namjoon said patting Yoongi on the back and giving Jennie a thumbs up.

"Hmm," Yoongi said not interested in the conversation at all. By looking at Hoseok's face just few seconds ago made him realize where this conversation was heading and he didn't like it at all.

"Oh yeah hyung,"  _there he goes_ "the crowd absolutely loved you," Hoseok said.

"Thank you," Jennie said while Yoongi didn't say anything.

"Hey, I just had an amazing idea. You two should do a song, you know like a collab or something, right Mr. Bang?" Hoseok said looking at the aged man.

Yoongi spluttered as he tried to comprehend what Hoseok had just said. To be honest he hadn't expected this, not at all. He was probably expecting him to make fun of the two of them and tease them but never this. This was another level of teasing. Even Jennie looked flabbergasted by this statement.

Bang Sihyuk just stared between the two of them as if he was making a very important decision. The whole room was silent, even Hoseok. He hadn't probably thought that his joke would have been taken seriously.

"Hoseok, that's a very good proposal," Sihyuk said making Hoseok squirm in his seat. "I'll talk to Yang Hyunsuk about this, hopefully we'll be able to release  _the_  collab of the year if this goes well," he said emphasizing the word ‘the’ and went out of the room muttering to himself.

"Fuck you Hoseok," Yoongi said throwing a nearby water bottle at him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm sorry you know that I didn't mean it when I said it right?" He said looking sincerely apologetic. But Yoongi couldn't help but scowl at him, if this idea of the collab actually made through between the companies, he knows that he would be a dead man.

"Do you think it'll happen though?" Jennie asked.

"Sorry to say but I'm afraid so, yes. You two definitely have potential, the companies won't miss a chance," Namjoon said.

Yoongi hated how accurate Namjoon's statement was, there won't be any way out of this mess now; he better get ready for the big blow.

_-x-_

Yoongi was in his studio scowling at his wristwatch as if it had somehow offended him. She was late. Just five minutes. But still, she was late.

There was a knock on his door and Yoongi rolled his eyes as he stood up to go and open it. His studio was mighty well protected by numerous mechanisms; no one could sneak in unless they were allowed inside.

Yoongi opened the door and Jennie walked in looking like she had been doused in Gucci and Saint Laurent. Did she have to dress up like she was going to a fashion show when she came to a studio?

"Nice place you've got here," she said looking around his studio.

Oh yeah, it was a nice place. Yoongi acknowledged that. He was actually very proud of his little studio and it almost felt homely because he spent most of his working hours  _and_ free hours holed up inside it. The multiple screens on the wall and the desk was looking grandeur as ever and the figurines and toys kept here and there made it look even more beautiful in Yoongi's opinion.

"Yup, it's a nice place. Thank you," he said brusquely.

"So let's get started shall we," Jennie said and sat down on the extra chair in front of the screens.

Yoongi was still feeling very uncomfortable about this whole thing. It wasn't even their idea to do this collab, they were pushed by their companies and here they were trying to keep their differences aside to make music. The irony was hilarious.

"So yeah, I have some beats which I've been working on... before that, do you want any coffee? Or tea? Or any drink?" Yoongi asked suddenly remembering his manners.

"Vodka."

"What?"

"You said any drink right? So vodka, I'll go with vodka," Jennie said with a smirk.

So she was a drinker... interesting.

"What made you think I had vodka inside my studio?"

"There's a mini refrigerator right there," she pointed at the small white box next to the couch. "And you anyway look like someone who gets drunk on vodka so I'm pretty sure you have a bottle or two inside."

Yoongi sighed and went up to the fridge. He took out a single bottle and got two glasses from a nearby cabinet and decided it would be a good idea to be a little drunk and senseless because what he was gonna be doing the next few hours stressed him out. He poured a decent amount into both glasses and handed one over to Jennie who took it with a little nod.

"Now that's better," she said after taking a sip and sighing contently. "Show me your beats."

"Yeah okay," Yoongi said sitting down in his chair next to Jennie. He opened up his files to look through his drafts trying to find the ones he saved separately for the collab. "Here you go," he said playing the first on the list.

It was a slow and soothing beat with piano elements added here and there and some string segments. Yoongi thought it gave a nice classical vibe with a modern turnover to it.

He waited anxiously as Jennie listened intently, sipping on her vodka once in a while. He had never felt so anxious before when he let anyone listen to his drafts. Drafts were always an insecure point to him because it wasn't the finished product, there were much more to add to it to make the beat worthy of a song.

The second beat he made played automatically after it. This time, it was more like a hip-hop beat. The ones you could write sick bars and make the listener think twice about their pathetic lives. The kind of beat you can literally spit fire and go off about something and set the world ablaze. Not literary but almost.

The last beat was something which reminded Yoongi of a strip club. He slightly remember he made this while he was very drunk and it had come out pretty well regarding the fact that he hadn't been in his senses while he worked on it. It gave a very sensual vibe and Yoongi was almost embarrassed that this was the end product of a little too much champagne.

The beat ended and he waited with bated breath until she said something. "So, what do you think?" He said as he didn't get any response.

"I think all of them are really good," she said. "Very good in fact." She reached out for the vodka and refilled her glass. "I think I wanna go with the third beat, it suits both our styles and we could get creative with it."

"The third? Hmm interesting, what kind of creative are you talking about exactly?" Yoongi asked.

He could see that Jennie was gradually getting very drunk. Her cheeks were reddening and her movements were getting sloppy and disorientated.

"Like very creative," she said beaming up at him like a kid who wanted an ice cream.

What the hell was this? Yoongi was already regretting giving her the drink; he had never thought a day would come when Jennie would be smiling in front of him like this.

"Can you explain  _creative_?" He asked once again leaning backwards on his chair.

"You know, like a very sexy concept, the two of us. The beat is sexy so why not," she said with a pout.

"Yeah right," Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"And maybe a lap dance or two."

Yoongi scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen."

"Why wouldn't it happen?"

Yoongi chuckled again. He was pretty sure she was just drunk talking and it was hilarious to watch her say these stuff.

"You? Jennie Kim? Giving me a lap dance? You're too chicken for that," he said. But as soon as the words flew out his mouth he realized that he had said something very wrong.

Jennie didn't look disoriented anymore. Her eyes were focused and she was staring right at Yoongi.

"Wh-what?" He stammered. He could sense something very bad going to happen.

"What do you know about me, Min Yoongi?" She said as she got up from her chair and leaned dangerously close to him. He could almost taste the vodka in her breath and it was very unsettling. "Hmm?" She tilted her head sideways as she smirked.

Yoongi was unable to respond to her. He was still shocked at her boldness and honestly they were too close right now and he could feel his brain turning into sponge.

"What were you saying about me being chicken before? You seem very speechless now," Jennie said backing away. But the next moment, she was sitting on his thighs facing Yoongi so that her legs were on either side of his knees. She was literally sitting on his lap, faces mere inches away from each other. To make it even worse, she was smirking down at him.

Yoongi was seated on his chair feeling paralyzed by now. He was terrified and he didn't know what to do. Jennie, the girl who had hated him for years was straddling on his lap right now and he was absolutely mortified. "What are you doing?" He finally managed to ask.

"Being chicken," she said. She was unacceptably close to him now and Yoongi could feel his breath hitching in some kind of anticipation he didn't know he wanted.

"Prove me wrong then," Yoongi said. Well fuck his dignity, he didn't care anymore.

Jennie didn’t need telling twice. She went straight to his neck and began nibbling on his exposed neck sending involuntary shivers down his spine teasing him in a way he found very addictive. She was rough, making it almost impossible for Yoongi not to groan in pleasure as she reached the base of his neck. She was biting and lapping over making red marks all over his neck almost mercilessly as Yoongi sighed leaning back on the headrest of his chair exposing his neck further.

Jennie finally reached his lips after a torturous time and Yoongi sighed into the kiss which started out really rough and desperate. She tasted sweet; like vodka and a mixture of mint.

In no time, Yoongi was running his tongue over Jennie's lips looking for entrance. She let her lips part so he could get access and Yoongi took the chance without wasting any time.

"Fuck," she swore as Yoongi took her bottom lip between his teeth. She had her hands around Yoongi's neck and was breathing heavily. And god, she looked heavenly.

Shit, Yoongi looked at his crotch and realized that he was very hard down there; the dent in his pants was very visible. Jennie had noticed this too as she smirked ruefully. "Someone looks like they enjoyed it," she said getting up from his lap. She collected her bag from the work table as she moved towards the door.

Wait, was she just gonna leave him alone like this? Can anyone could be this heartless? Yoongi suddenly remembered why he hated her; no other words, she was a stuck up drag queen.

"I'll come tomorrow to discuss further about the song. Until then, take care of that," Jennie said pointing at the bulge in his pants. She winked at him right before she closed the door.

"Fuck it," Yoongi muttered in frustration. He needed to work but he couldn't concentrate on a single thing with a full blown boner raging down there. He absolutely hated Jennie right now for leaving him helpless like this. He knew that she was getting her revenge for being called chicken and he was regretting all his life choices right now.

Yoongi unzipped his pants. There were no other option, he couldn't even go out the studio like this; someone might notice. He sighed as he took his cock in his hand which was already slick and started jerking himself off inside the studio where no one would ever know what happened. At least that’s what he thought.

_-x-_

"Hyung, hyung," Namjoon called.

Yoongi had gone to the nearby cafe to get some coffee hoping that he wouldn't meet anybody outside and he was on his way back to the studio when he met Namjoon.

"How's progress with Jennie? I saw her leaving the studio about three hours ago," Namjoon said.

Yoongi groaned internally. This was the conversation he needed to stay away from.

"She seemed to be, um, victorious? I don't know. What happened anyway? She told me that you were in a very difficult position and asked me not to disturb you for a while. Is everything okay with the song?" Namjoon asked in a concerned tone.

"Uhh, yeah," Yoongi didn't know how to answer his question. They've barely even started on the song. All they've managed to do is make out pretty vigorously inside his studio and that was it. How was he supposed to explain this to Namjoon?

"Wait wait, hyung what's that?" Namjoon suddenly reached up and moved the hoodie he was wearing away from his neck. Yoongi tried to slap away his hand but it was too late. "Fuck, I don't believe this," he whispered staring at the red marks strewn across his neck. Namjoon wasn't a kid; he perfectly knew what they were.

Yoongi could feel himself going red all over. He was totally done for, he felt like melting into the marble on the floor to never to appear again. "It's not what it looks like," Yoongi tried to explain.

"Right, it totally isn't what it looks like," Namjoon said sarcastically. "You better tell me what happened or else I'm gonna tell Hoseok about these little red marks which apparently doesn't look like what it is. He was in the practice room with Jungkook, let me just get him-"

"No, you are not doing that," Yoongi grabbed the younger man from his elbow and directed him away from the practice room.

"Why?" Namjoon said. "I mean it's not what it looks like right? It could be an allergy; Hoseok knows about them, he'll help." Namjoon was on the verge of bursting out in laughter and it highly irritated Yoongi.

"Fuck you Namjoon; get inside your studio. I'll explain," Yoongi finally said. He honestly didn't want Hoseok to know about this, all his assumptions the past years about him liking Jennie will be confirmed and he didn't want that, he wasn't even sure whether he liked her or absolutely hated her, he didn’t know.

Namjoon opened the door to his studio and the two of them went inside. It was surprisingly neater than Yoongi's studio and the whole room smelled of something like cocoa butter. It was a very pleasing smell.

"So, what happened hyung?" Namjoon asked plopping comfortably onto his chair. He grabbed Yoongi by his wrists and made him sit next to him like he was a kid.

"Nothing did happen."

"Then I'm gonna call Hoseok," he took out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

"No you asshole, keep the fucking phone away," Yoongi said.

"Then explain."

"The stuff you're thinking about didn't happen, we just made out okay?" Yoongi said in an annoyed voice.

Namjoon's face lit up and he smiled at him. "Aww hyung, you're sure you just made out?"

"Shut up and yes," Yoongi retorted back.

"Then what about the very difficult position you were in she was talking about?" Namjoon raised one eyebrow as he asked.

Oh, the boner. How was he going to explain this to Namjoon?

"No, that's too embarrassing to talk about," Yoongi said.

"Should I get Hoseok?"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Yoongi groaned. This wasn't fair, Namjoon was blackmailing him and he had nothing to use as defense. He was on his own this time. "Namjoon you better keep your fucking hole shut, no one is going to know about this okay?"

"Sure hyung, I mean we've been living together for eight years haven't we?" He said cheekily. "So what was the difficult position?"

"She just walked out on me while I had a boner," Yoongi could feel his cheeks heating up due to the embarrassment.

"Ahhh," Namjoon faltered. "Now I feel bad for asking."

"Oh now you do?" Yoongi said sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"You must have done something really bad, did you try to kill her or something during sex-"

"I told you, we didn't have sex," Yoongi cut in.

"Not even a blowjob?"

"No, what the fuck? She walked out on me, remember?"

"Hmm," Namjoon said. "I do feel sorry for you hyung, but you know that you'll have to face her tomorrow as well?"

Yes, of course Yoongi knew that. He had been dreading about that for the past few hours. What was he gonna do when he sees her again? Is he going to pretend as if nothing happened or finish whatever they started today? Even though Yoongi didn't like to admit it, he did enjoy the making out very much if he didn't consider the fact that she walked out on him. He wanted more of whatever it was and he hated himself for it.

"Yes, I don't know what to do tomorrow," Yoongi said.

"It depends on what you want hyung, what do you really want?" Namjoon asked. "You can either tell her that you want to keep a friendly distance-"

"No I don't want that," Yoongi cut in before Namjoon could finish his sentence. He was looking at him in a funny way; he had been probably not expecting Yoongi to say that, not about how he wanted to run his hands all over Jennie's body. "I mean... never mind," Yoongi said after a while, Namjoon didn't want to know about that too.

"Just do whatever you want hyung, it's your life in the end."

"Yes I will," Yoongi said before walking out of Namjoon's studio. "Remember, you're not telling this to anybody," he reminded Namjoon again and closed the door behind him.

_-x-_

The next day, nothing happened for the whole four hours Jennie was in studio. They actually managed to finish writing the lyrics of their two verses midst the awkward atmosphere. Yoongi was kinda glad that they weren't rushing into anything either, he didn't want it like that and they were supposed to be professionals weren't they? So they better act like professionals while they worked and not like some horny teenage kids.

As for the song; it was coming out really well in Yoongi's opinion. He thought that it was a smart move that Jennie chose that specific beat to work on because the listeners are obviously gonna dig it, and it's hard to find musicians these days who release music of that style so it will be very unique also.

And as Jennie said, they can get really creative with the song; not exactly lap dances but something more appropriate.

Yoongi was sitting in the practice room floor doing particularly nothing when Hoseok walked in. That's when Yoongi got an idea.

"Hey Hobi, I need a favor," he called.

Hoseok walked in and sat down next to him.

"Yes your graciousness what would you possibly need from me?" He jokingly asked.

"I want you to do the choreography our song, you know, the collab," Yoongi said looking at him. "Could you do that for me?"

"Well of course," Hoseok said. "But first I need to listen to it."

"It's not finished yet but I just have a draft of the beat if you really want it," Yoongi said scrolling through his phone searching for the music file.

"Uh sure, whatever."

Hoseok listened to the draft, once in a while nodding his head to the beat but completely focused on it.

"Oohh that sounds very sexy," Hoseok said excitedly when it ended. "And it sounds really good already are you sure it's a draft?" he said in a mildly impressed tone.

"Yes it is and would you choreograph it?" Yoongi asked.

"Oh yes I will, I already have a great plan forming in my head."

"Good, I'll see you later," Yoongi said and left the practice room leaving Hoseok alone. He didn’t want him getting more inappropriate ideas which would be new teasing material for him.

_-x-_

"Hoseok said he'll take care of the choreography," Yoongi said as the subject of the music video was bought up during the session with Jennie.

"Okay then, there's nothing to worry about it then. We just have to finish the little details here and there and record it right?"

"Yes, it will take like three or four days," Yoongi replied leaning back on his chair. It was less awkward than yesterday, and he was feeling thankful about it.

"You know, this hurts me to admit this but I'm actually enjoying your company," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I could say the same," Yoongi said not quite meeting her in the eye. He could feel his cheeks burning as he tried to hide the smile which crept into his face.

"Oh, come here," Jennie said pulling him towards her. "You're such a baby."

She connected their lips and it was very much unlike the kiss they had some days before. This was totally different; it was chaste and soft, not at all rough as the other day. Their lips moved against each other in an almost synchronized way, perfectly molding with each other like it was meant to happen.

"God, what's happening to me," Yoongi said as they broke up to take in air.

"Dunno honey, I feel the same too," Jennie said as they connected their lips together again; but this time more needy and desperate than before.

Yoongi moved down to her neck trailing kisses on the way and started sucking and kissing marking Jennie in little red spots, he was just retuning the favor from the other day. Yoongi took hold of her waist and led her towards the couch which was in a corner of the studio. In no time Jennie was writhing and gasping, pinned below Yoongi while he kissed her in a senseless manner.

He didn't seem to realize that Jennie was trying to take off his T-shirt for the past few seconds as he was concentrating on the matter at hand. "Get this thing off," she said tugging on his T-shirt but she was unable to get it off due to the angle.

"Eager aren't we?" Yoongi said. He pulled off his T-shirt smirking, feeling rather cocky as he did so. "Happy?" he asked.

"Yes," Jennie said. She brought up her hand to trail her fingers along his lightly defined abs. She softly ran her thumb over one of his nipples as he made a throaty sound due to the touch.

He caught her lips again making her fall back on to the couch as he towered over her running his tongue inside her mouth; exploring. He managed to undo all the buttons on Jennie's blouse with one hand while caressing her neck from the other. The piece of cloth fell to the floor and Yoongi took a second to admire the living art in front of him. It didn't take him much time to unhook her bra either. He could feel something raging in the pit of his stomach as he looked at her.

"You're beautiful," Yoongi said, and it was very sincere. This was the first time he wasn't being sarcastic with Jennie. He was being utterly truthful and he didn't regret saying the truth either.

Jennie's ears went red, but she rolled her eyes. "Whatever just let me get on with that blowjob you didn't deserve that day for being a jerk."

"So I deserve it now?"

"Shut up," she said and pushed him back so that he was leaning on the couch using his elbow as support.

Jennie unbuckled his belt with ease and pulled his pants down to his knees. His cock was hard and was making an obvious dent in his underwear. Yoongi couldn't think straight anymore; he was about to be given a blowjob by  _the_  Jennie Kim and he couldn't help but feel nervous. She took hold of the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and moved his thighs apart so she could gain easy access.

He was already leaking and he sighed as Jennie took hold of his cock from the base. Damn, it felt nice. She experimentally gave it a few strokes with her hand before she ran her tongue through the underside of his cock. Yoongi held her from the back of her head, his fingers knotted up in her hair making their position more stable.

Jennie took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip licking off all the precum collected there before she took almost half the length in. Yoongi was surprised that she didn't even gag. Right now, she looked like a goddess with her mouth around his cock looking like she belonged there, with him. And fuck, she was really good at it. In no time, she was bobbing her head up and down, taking him whole making Yoongi feel things he had never felt before.

"Ah fuck, you're good," he groaned.

"Yes I am," Jennie said pulling away with a wet 'pop'. Yoongi shuddered at the sudden loss of warmth around him and was slightly irritated that she pulled out in the middle of it.

"Get out your condoms asshole, we're ending this today," she said leaning comfortably on the couch.

"Uh what?" Yoongi said dumbly. He wasn't honestly expecting this and it took him by surprise. She wanted him to fuck her? In his studio? Actually, the idea of studio sex was pretty hot but this isn't just someone, this was Jennie, what the fuck was happening?

"You heard me, I ain't telling twice," Jennie said a smirk playing across her face.

And he didn't need telling twice. The sight of Jennie reclined on his couch and most importantly very naked above her waist was enough for him to not ask any questions. He opened one of his cabinets and got out the pack of condoms which was stored there for safekeeping because the whole pack would be finished within weeks if he kept it in his dorm because his dorm mates were very horny.

"Pants off," Yoongi said positioning himself in front of Jennie. She immediately stripped down that she was only left with her underwear on.

Yoongi leaned down and started sucking on her neck while drawing little circles on her inner thigh with his thumb. "Do you really want this?" He asked.

"Yes you dumbshit, if I didn't, I would have walked out of here hours ago," she replied making an annoyed face at him.

Yoongi put his hand under the lace material of her underwear in an attempt to find her clit while he kissed her. He knew he succeeded as she shuddered into the kiss, tightening the grip she had on his arm.

"You feel good?" He asked teasing the found spot making her writhe on the couch.

"Yes, just fuck me already," Jennie whined, the desperation very evident in her voice.

Yoongi broke off the foil and put the condom in place with experienced hands. He first experimentally put one finger inside her and she tried to stifle the moan from the back of her hand which escaped from her lips.

"Don't do that, make all the sounds you want this place is soundproof. I want to hear you," Yoongi said moving her hand away from her mouth.

Jennie moved her hand away from her mouth blushing slightly for the first time.

“Are you sure about this?” Yoongi asked one last time in case she wanted to change her mind. He wouldn’t want to take things too fast so if she wanted to stop they can stop now.

“Yes,” she said.

Yoongi slowly eased himself inside her. Jennie closed her eyes as she adjusted herself around his cock. “Fuck,” she breathed out. “Move.”

He experimentally rolled his hips forward in a tauntingly slow speed once and since Jennie showed no sign of pain he gradually increased his pace until he found the perfect rhythm. The studio was filled with high pitched moans from Jennie and frequent low grunts from Yoongi combined with the obscene sound of skin slapping against each other. He moved away his hand from her hips and started rubbing on one of her nipples making Jennie gasp in surprise.

“A little sensitive there aren’t you?”

“I think I’m close,” Jennie said breathing heavily.

“Me too,” he said. It took only three or four more thrusts and he slumped over Jennie as the orgasm crashed through his body making him weak in his knees.

Both of them stayed like that for a while until the lingering feeling of the orgasm subdued until Jennie spoke.

“Oh my, that was-“

“The best sex you’ve ever had?” Yoongi cut in.

“I wasn’t gonna say that but yeah I guess,” Jennie said crawling onto Yoongi’s lap like a child.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and gave her a little peck on her temple. “So, coming tomorrow? We need to finish a song you know.”

“Of course, of course.”

__

_ One month later _

 “Hyung, the song is already at number one on the charts. Look at this,” Hoseok came running towards Yoongi with a phone in his hand.

Hoseok was right, it was number one on all of the charts and it had only been five hours since it was released.

“I knew this collab was a good idea,” Namjoon said patting him on the back. “Maybe you should call her and congratulate,” he whispered in Yoongi’s ear so that Hoseok wouldn’t hear.

“Right, okay,” Yoongi said dazedly. He went and locked himself in his room.

It took only three rings for Jennie to pick up the call.

“Hello Mr. Min, how’s work?” she said.

Ah the same dumb question again.

“Work? I dunno. One of my songs are charting at number one, nothing big you know.”

“Your song? That’s funny Mr. Min.”

“I'm a funny guy anyway.” Yoongi said chuckling.

“Mr. Funny guy, do you wanna maybe hang out or something to talk about your number one charting song?” Jennie asked.

“Sure, bring us some vodka when you're coming.”

“No problem Mr. Min.”

“Miss Jennie, one last thing,” he said before hanging up.

“What?” she said.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Lmao forgive me, it's my first time writing straight smut 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, check out my ongoing sope/yoonseok fic. It's based on the seven deadly sins. Click on the name below, I'll link it [The Lunar Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430722/chapters/35816925)  
>  
> 
> Follow me on my  
>    Twitter - [@dope_suga_](https://twitter.com/dope_suga_?s=09)
> 
> Leave kudos and your thoughts, I appreciate them. Thank you!!!


End file.
